Silk'n SensEpil Reviews - Read My Silk'n SensEpil Review Before You Buy
Hey every person my name is Justin and these are my Silk'n SensEpil reviews. I like working with Silk'n on my body to get rid of all of my body hair. I don't mind a beard, but the body hair I dislike having. Ladies are well-known for going to special locations to get their eye brows picked, their bikini lines waxed or whatever else it can be that they do at spas. For males, it's not cool to get together and have our unwanted hair taken care of. Yet, it's a valid concern. When I'm at the beach with my girl, I do not want everyone's eyes following my hairy love trail, fixated on my hair back or gaping at the hair around my nipples. I wanted a smooth chest and belly, leaving my manliest and most normal looking hair where it belongs - under my arms and on my legs. Back in March, I read that the FDA-cleared Silk'n SensEpil hair removal solution had won the About.com Reader's Selection Award for "Best laser or IPL home device." The Silk'n SensEpil reviews I read were truly positive, with people saying it worked as rapidly as an epilator and even prevented the hair from growing in as rapidly. Needless to say, the idea of discreet at-home hair removal interested me and I was eager to try it. So I got onto the Smart Payment Program, where I paid $199 to get began. Since they provided a 60-day money-back guarantee, I figured, "Hey, why not?" When I got the Silk'n SensEpil hair removal solution home, I was surprised how quick it was to work. You basically just push a button and you'regood to go. It's not that loud, but it is comparable to a hair dryer. There's a little sound like a bug zapper as the flash of light goes off and your hairs get zapped away. It feels warm and tingly but doesn't hurt at all. I'm not a wimp by any stretch of the imagination, but if you've ever used an epilator before, you know what I'm talking about. Right after a couple of weeks, I was just starting to wonder if the device was working when I realized I couldn't even don't forget the last time I had to shave. Silk'n SensEpil vs. Tria Here's why I'm going to side using the favorable Silk'n SensEpil reviews over Tria. 1. Silk'n SensEpil is cleared for use on the face. Tria isn't. 2. Silk'n SensEpil also works on red heads. Tria doesn't. 3. Silk'n SensEpil is much less painful in sensitive areas. 4. Because it is corded, you are able to finish your Silk'n SensEpil treatment in one session, with out having to stop and waiting for the device to recharge. Silk'n SensEpil vs. Bellalite What I love about BellaLite, a new product within the Silk'n SensEpil hair removal remedy, is that it delivers the same light technologies to eliminate my hair... but instead of coming in a girlish pink case, it comes in a cool gray so I do not need to really feel embarrassed keeping that device around the house. Plus, I can buy this model at my nearby CostCo, which is superior if I'm in a pinch and want refill light cartridges right away. If you've read the Silk'n SensEpil reviews, by now you know that Bellalite is loved by fairly a lot every person. Silk'n SensEpil Coupon In the event you were on the fence before, look at this: Until 6/30/2011, enter the HAIRFREE coupon code in at checkout to obtain $100 OFF. The Bottom Line on Silk'n SensEpil Hair Removal Solution I wish I had found that deal when I ordered mine! But c'est la vie. I'm several months into my 18-month treatment and I'm pleased with my outcomes therefore so far. I'd say I'm nearly ready for the beach! I hope this Silk'n SensEpil hair removal remedy helped you see how this hair removal device stacks up against the competition so it is possible to make a far more informed choice. To find the most affordable prices and ideal offers read these extra articles Silk'n SensEpil Reviews and Silk'n SensEpil Reviews